Wild Force Ninja
by Dark Moonlight24
Summary: What happens when a defender of the earth serches for her brother and animus takes her to a place of ninja and ancient Japan? What if she finds love? How long will she be able to keep her secret from them? Read and find out. SasukexOc
1. Howling Lunar Wolf Ninja

**Sasuke: Another love story about yours truly...Moi  
>Me: -_- Yes...some how I'm crazy enough<br>Sasuke: ^_^  
>Me: I do not own anything about or from Naruto<br>**

* * *

><p>~? ? ? POV~<p>

"Yo! Over here org!" I shouted, as I pulled back the string on my Hawk bow, ready to fire if needed. "A ranger? But how? Who are you?" The org asked, as he turned his attention away from a group of four people, who looked like they were ready to fight. I leaned to the right while spreading my legs a bit, and bending my right leg at my knee to a 90 degree angle. My left arm crossed down diagonally across my stomach while my right arm made a triangle shape, so that my right hand was hovering above my left shoulder. My fingers were bent a bit so that it looked like a was about to claw some one in the face. "Howling Lunar Wolf!" I yelled my battle catch phrase like saying. "Wait what? I thought...Bah forget it! You're going down just like the other one!" He waved his hand in the air, as I retreated back to a standing position.

"What! What other one?" I growled dangerously, as the org just laughed. "Oh you don't know? He was just like you only his blue is darker than yours." He laughed, as I threw a dart at his foot, which he dodged. "Who are you?" I asked, as he laughed and stood up straight. " I am the feather org." He introduced, as I we got into a fighting stance. "Hawk bow." I called out for my weapon, as it appeared in my left out stretch hand. "Where did he run off too?" I asked in a threatening manner, as I pulled back the string, ready to fire. "He said he was looking for some girl wolf ranger and ran off." He told me, as he charged at me.

I smirked behind my helmet as he said 'fire' and shot hawk like arrows at the org. I wasn't surprised when he countered them with his own. "Tsk...Feathers have no effect on me." He chuckled, as managed to grab me, and throw me into a boulder, earning a yelp from me. "Hey you alright?" A pink hair girl asked me, as she help me up. "Psh...This is normal you don't have to worry about me." I shrugged her off, as my arrow disappeared.

"Alright, enough messing around! Wolf Fang!" I half shouted, as claw like gloves went over the top of my hand. The gloves didn't have a bottom, basically it had a top and a bar for me to hold onto it. At the edge there were fangs that bent downwards and the points pointed toward the ground. The fangs were a sterling silver color and the glove, which was made out of a metal like substance was a deep sea blue color.

"Time to end this." I growled, as I lunged at him, bring my hands down in a slashing motion, slashing him two times, before jumping away and getting a good distance from him. "Ugh...You are going to pay for that." He grunted in pain, as my Wolf Fang disappeared. "Slashed or Blasted?" I asked in joking manner, as he just growled and charged at me. "Psh...Fine I choose shot...Hawk bow." I called out once more, as the bow appeared in my hand.

I placed my four animal crystals in the holes on the bow, two on each side, and used my crystal saber as the arrow. "Wild bow...Fire!" I half shouted, as I let go of the string, launching the crystal saber. The saber glowed as it flew at the org and soon the light took a form of the wolf as it neared the org, and finished the org once it hit. My saber returned to me as I got it in my right hand while turning my back on the org, and heard it fall and explode.

Just as that was over, I ran out of there before any of them could ask me anything. Once I was far enough I powered down and pretended to faint as I heard foot steps approaching. I felt myself being lifted up and carried some where.

~Sasuke POV~

I followed the girl in the weird suit due to Kakashi-sensei's orders but lost her. I walked a bit further and was about to turn back til I saw a girl. The girl looked around my age, she had black hair that stopped at her mid-back and white bangs that were like mine a bit, she had a black shirt on along with a blue jacket that had a silver neck lining along with the sleeves, grey ninja pants, and grey sandals. I bent down and picked her up, seeing how she could be either an enemy or a friend, I still had to take her to Kakashi-sensei.

Once I arrived back at the field, Sakura threw a fit when she saw the girl in my arms. "Hey she's waking up." Naruto announced, as I felt the girl stir a bit in my arms. Once she opened her eyes I could see that they were a gold like color, strange but that's what caught my eye. "Umm...Can you put me down please?" I heard her ask me, as I slowly put her on the ground. She nodded a thanks as we introduced ourselves.

"Now, since you now us, we would like to know you." Kakashi-sensei told her, as I was interested to hear her story. Everyone was silent as she looked at everyone before she started speaking.

"My name is Azalea (Uhh zaah lee ah), I got here when I was playing with some of my friends when a bright white light enveloped me, and when I woke up I was here. I have been trying to find my older brother once um...we were...um..." I heard her hesitate as that got me curious. "Once what?" I asked her, as she looked at me with an unsure look in her eyes. "I'll tell you that some other time." She finished, as she sat down on a boulder. "Did your friends came here to?" I heard the idiot asked, as she just nodded, and whistled.

A while after she whistled, we turned our heads towards a barking noise. A gray wolf with a silver stripe running from the nose to the tip of the tail emerged from the forest, and ran up to Azalea. "This is Luna." She smiled, as she petted the wolf's head, earning a soft growl from him. "You mean your friends are animals?" Sakura asked in a that-is-so-stupid tone, as she just nodded. "I'm not sure if the others made it but even if they did they are probably hiding." She smiled gently while looking at the sky.

~No one's POV~

Everyone was silent for a while til Naruto broke it. "Hey, you should've been here earlier, there was this weird person in a animal suit like thing, and she like totally defeated this monster. What did she call herself again? Oh yeah the Howling Lunar Wolf!" He half shouted, as she just nodded as if it was a normal thing. "Hm...really now?" She asked in an amused tone, as everyone stood up.

"Alright, lets head to the mountains to train today." Kakashi told them, as they all nodded. "Can I come to?" Azalea shyly asked, as he thought about for a minute before nodding.

Once they got to the mountains, they saw Gai's team training there also. So they all decided to have a contest of who can get to the top of a pillar before the other person. "Alright the match ups are Lee vs. Naruto, Sasuke vs. Neji, Sakura vs. TenTen, and Azalea vs. Gai." Kakashi told them, as Sakura started laughing. "Ha you have to go against Gai! You're gonna lose!" She threw insults at her, as Azalea just shrugged and threw a feather dart at her foot. "Don't under estimate me. If I can keep up with a gorilla climbing a tree then I can keep up with him." She smirked, making Sakura fume. "Fine then, go first!" She challenged, as Azalea just shrugged.

Both her and Gai stood a few feet away from the pillar as Kakashi counted down from 5. Once he hit zero, Gai ran to the pillar and climbed like a mad man while Azalea just stood there, eyes closed. "Ha! You're to chicken!" Sakura laughed while pointing at her. Azalea just sighed and started climbing once Gai was 1/4 of the way there. "Wow, look at her go." TenTen gaped in awe as she saw run err climb up the mountain. Azalea ran up the mountain on all fours just like a tiger running on ground and managed to passed Gai who was shocked.

Once she reached the top she ran to the furthest edge of the pillar, getting as far as she could from the group. 'Gai is still down there so I should be safe.' She told herself as she pulled out her Growl Phone (That's what they call it). "Wild access!" She half shouted, as she pulled the phone to her right ear while lashing out her left hand, and transformed. "Alright, time to get that org and animal crystal." She noted out loud, as she heard falling.

Azalea peered over the edge and saw Gai on the ground. Azalea pulled her sword from it's holder that was on her belt. "Sword mode." She commanded, as a light ran up the sword. The handle of the sword was a wolf's tail that was curled a bit so that it was easier to grip, there was a wolf's head that had it's mouth open due to the sword being in use, and the sword itself was in between the wolf's open mouth.

~Azalea's POV~

I jumped off the mountain, earning a shocked look from everyone bellow. A quarter of the way down, I jabbed my sword into the side of the pillar and dragged it down as I fell for a little ways before I heard a cry of pain. I smirked behind my helmet as I removed my sword and landed on the ground. "Come out org!" I shouted, pointing my sword at the pillar, as the org slowly emerged from it. "That was not nice." It whined, making me scoff. "Just get down and fight!" I shouted, as it landed on the ground.

The org was just made out of rocks and metal and looked like any other org. "What are you doing here?" I asked him, as he just pointed at the side of the mountain. "Trying to get the stupid elephant to show itself so I can destroy it." He answered, as making me grip my sword harder. "Not if I can get to it before you." I growled, as I dashed towards the mountain side with him behind my tail.

~Gai's POV~

"You have to believe me! That person is Azalea! I saw her transform in front of my eyes! Why do you think I fell!" I tried to convinced them, as we ran after the two. "You probably hit your head to hard." Kakashi told me, as I just looked at him weirdly. "If she is then she will tell us in time." He finished, as I agreed with him. "Right now let's just see what she does." He told me, as I nodded while looking back at the genins who were confused at what was going on due to how we shut them out of the conversation.

"Alright lets help!" I shouted with a voice full of youth, pointing at the org as she called it. Once we got to the area where they stopped, we saw her trying to protect something. "Alright, attack the monster!" I commanded, as we all charged at the monster. "Thank you." She thanked us, as she ran to the mountain side.

~Azalea's POV~

I started concentrating on a certain point of the mountain. 'Elephant zord, if you can hear me reply, please.' I spoke from my heart, as I heard it's cry, bringing a smile to my face. The crystal emerged from the mountain side and floated into my hand, while the mountain shook a bit as the elephant's head formed on the mountain side. "What is that? A summoning?" I heard TenTen gaped in awe, as they all stopped battling and looked at the mountain.

I walked in front of them, catching their attention. "No, it's a zord. One of many zords. It must of gotten trapped in the mountain once it got here." I told them, as I put my sword back in it's holder, and summoned my bow.

I took my crystal saber and put the elephant's crystal in the hilt, then I position the saber on the arrow as I got ready to fire. "Wait! What are you doing! ?" Sakura shouted, as I just laughed mentally. "Releasing it from the mountain! Elephant zord! Be released!" I shouted while letting go of the string that I pulled back, letting the saber fly into the elephant's head.

The elephant zord's head glowed as the cracks formed. The elephant soon broke free from the mountain and shook all the dirt and rocks from it's body, and let out a thankful cry as my saber flew back to me. "What are you planning on doing now org?" I asked him, as I pointed my saber at him. "Yes, this are going to get big!" He shouted, as I saw him ate some evil beans. "No!" I shouted in protest, as he grew big. compared to me I was only like an ant.

I turned my attention to elephant who told me that the Animarium was here. "Are you sure?" I asked it once more, as it nodded. I took a deep breathe as I placed my five animal crystals in the slots on the bow and may saber, that held the final animal crystal as the arrow. "Are you planning on shooting the thing!" I heard TenTen yell at me, I looked at her through my helmet. "No, just watch and see." I told her, as everyone looked at me weirdly.

I pointed my arrow at the sky and readied my arrow -or in this case saber arrow- to shoot. "Wild zords! Descend!" I shouted while shooting the arrow saber into the sky. A chiming noise echoed as an invisible bridge formed for the zords to come down to earth.

Once they were on earth they just charged at the org, no need to combine them. The org soon fell as Black Lion clawed him. "Great job guys!" I shouted, as they all roared/screeched.

"Wow you control them?" Naruto gaped in awe, as I just chuckled. "Kinda in a way." I chuckled, as Black Lion just roared. "That's Black Lion, he's the leader. That is Water Ox, Wolf, Goblin Shark, and Harris Hawk." I told them, pointing to each one. "And the newest is Elephant zord." I added, as he just let out a (what ever noise elephants make). "Be sure to take care of the Animarium! I can't go there anymore, it's only allow for zords so be careful guys." I told them, as they nodded and ran/flew back to the Animarium.

"Who are you?" Sakura asked while pointing an accusing finger at me. "Hey, I'm the good guy here. As for who I am, that's for me to know and you to find out." I told them, as I ran and disappeared behind a pillar.

Once I was sure that I was far enough from the group, I powered down. "Just how long can I keep this up?" I sighed while I head back to the others. "Hey Azalea! You just missed it! It was her again!" Naruto shouted, as he waved his hands like a mad man. "Where were you any ways?" Kakashi asked me, as I quickly thought of an excuse. "I thought I saw someone suspicious so I ran after them." I told him, as he nodded but still had a look of suspicion in his eyes.

"Oh! There was this huge animals that came from the sky along with a giant elephant that came out of the mountain side!" Lee added while him and Naruto jumped high five. "They also were mechanic like animals to." Sasuke added, as I nodded. "So what now?" I asked, as Kakashi just told us to go home for the day.

"Sasuke, take Azalea to the Hokage." I heard Kakashi-sensei told him. "Oh no need to, I already went to him a few days ago. I just had to wait for him to put me on a team. Oh I'm on your squad Kakashi, I kinda forgot to tel you that." I chuckled nervously, as Naruto jumped up and down.

"Where are you staying?" Sensei asked me, as I thought about it for a sec. "That we have to see him about." I told him, as me and Sasuke made out way to the Hokage's office.

* * *

><p><strong>Black Lion- Black fur with a gold mane.<br>Harris Hawk- Type it in on Google image  
>Goblin Shark- Slate gray color goblin shark<br>Wolf- Silver fur for head along with legs and black fur for the body.  
>Water Ox- Black with silver horns <strong>

**Sasuke: Well that's all for this Ch  
>Me: Yeppers<br>Sasuke: Hope you guys review  
><strong>


	2. Zen Aku appears twice and found zords

**Me: Second CH  
>Sasuke: She owns nothing<strong>

* * *

><p>~Azalea~<p>

Once we got to the Hokage's office, we had a little talk and we found out that I'll be staying with Sasuke. "Don't worry, I won't be much of a bother." I assured him as we entered his house. "Hn." Typical Sasuke answerer.

Sasuke led me to an empty room that was next to his. After that, he left while I did my usual night routine. Once I finished, I went to the kitchen and still heard the shower. 'Probably Sasuke.' I thought with a smirk, as I opened the fridge to see what I could make. I got out all the ingredients I needed and started making the dough for the pasta.

I was right in the middle of kneading the dough when a heard an 'ahem' behind me, making me turn my head, just to see Sasuke. "What are you doing?" He asked in a bored tone, as I told him I was making pasta. "Mind if I help?" He asked, as I told him to start making the sauce. "So is pasta any good?" He asked, as I thought about it for a sec. "Yeah, if you like tomatoes." I giggled, as I got back to the dough.

Once I was done with the dough, I boiled it so that it wasn't raw. "You got some flower on your face. Here, let me get it." Sasuke told me, as he cupped my face, and wiped away the floor with his thumb. Some how, when I stared into his eyes, I got lost in them. "You know you have beautiful eyes right?" He asked...err...more of told me. I felt heat rise to my cheeks a bit as I heard him chuckle.

He stared into my eyes and probably got lost in them. I felt our faces getting closer and closer every passing second. I felt my heart beating faster and faster as we got closer. By the time I knew it, our lips were only centimeters a part, but that soon changed as our soft lips touch, and sparks flew.

After about a few seconds, we broke apart. "Do you really mean that?" I asked him, as he just kissed me once more. "Does that answer your question?" He smirk, as I just chuckled. "Come on, foods ready." I told him, as I put the pasta on two plates, and spread the sauce on them.

After they ate, she did the dishes while he read a note that was just delivered by an ANBU. "Hey Azalea, the Hokage ordered a get-together thing for everyone to know you tomorrow at the training fields." He informed me, as I just nodded, while drying my hands. "Alright. Just what do I tell them?" I replied, as he just shrugged. "Well your name, age, hobbies, likes, dislikes, dream/goal, and past if you want." He answered, as I tensed a bit at the word 'past'.

~No one~

Sasuke looked at her weirdly when she tensed. 'Did something bad happen to her?' He thought, as they just said their good nights, and headed to bed. "Well he did say it was a choice, so technically I don't have to tell them." She told herself, as she sat there in bed. Azalea just sighed, as she laid there in bed and thought about what she's gonna tell them tomorrow.

The next morning they woke up and did their usual routine and Azalea made breakfast for the two of them. "Ready?" He asked her, as she nodded, and they both headed out. "Don't worry, it's not that bad." Sasuke assured, her as she just took in a shaky breathe. "You're right, what's the worse that can happen?" She giggled, as they arrived at the fields. "Well looks like we've got some time before everyone else gets here..." Sasuke whispered huskily in her ear, making her shiver a bit.

Sasuke wrapped his arms around her waist and spun her around, and crashed his lips into hers for a rough but passionate kiss. "Sakura would kill me if she saw us..." She mumbled, as they broke away. "And Ino, along with all my other fan girls." He chuckled while sitting down on a boulder. "What if they do find out?" Azalea asked, as she thought of all the possible things they would do to her. "I won't let them hurt. As long as I'm alive I will make sure they don't lay a finger on you." He promised, as Azalea just sighed while nodding.

A while later after a bunch of talk, everyone started to come slowly. Once most of the people were there, they looked around and noticed that Kurenai's squad was missing. "Where's Kurenai-sensei's team?" Naruto asked, as his head darted from side to side.

"Sorry if we're late. Shikamaru wouldn't get out of bed!" Ino shouted while waking Shikamaru, earning an 'ow, troublesome woman' as a reply. Everyone just laughed at his reply then turned their attention to Azalea, making her a bit nervous at how everyone was looking at her. "So, are you going to tell us who you are?" Ino squealed, as Azalea shuddered a bit.

"My name is Azalea, age is of no matter, I have lots of hobbies, I like to hang out with my friends and may more, my dislike is none of your concern, my dream or goal is to find my big brother. As for my past, that will be told some other time when the time is right." She introduced herself, as everyone looked at her in a weird way. Sakura was about to say something but a flute interrupted them. "Who's playing that? It sounds *shudders* haunting." Sakura asked, as Azalea balled her hands into fist while her body tensed.

Everyone looked at Azalea when she let out a low growl that she held in her throat. "How long are you going to hide Zen Aku?" She growled, as the wolf org walked out of the bushes, still playing his haunting tune. "I thought you wouldn't recognize me Azalea." He chuckled as he stopped playing. "How could I forget the person to took my brother!" She half shouted, holding herself back from lashing out at him. "Don't worry, your brother is still alive. He severed our souls, but I still follow him. Also, he's looking for you as we speak." He chuckled, as Azalea just scoffed. "Keep this in mind. My third appearance will be his as well." Were his final words before he disappeared into the shadows.

After he disappeared, questions started to flow out of the genins mouths. "You know him?" Naruto asked with a dumb look on his face. "Lets just say we've had some history, bad history." She growled, as she played with a kunai. "What did he mean by your brother severed their souls?" Sasuke asked, as I thought hard about that one. "Well, that's part of my past so now not the right time." She answered, as the questions kept coming. "Enough!" Kakashi shouted, silencing everyone. "If she doesn't want to to tell you, then she won't til she feels comfortable." Asuma told them, as they just everyone but Sasuke groaned in annoyance.

"Alright, we all have a mission to investigate the field at the top of the Hokage monument. There has been reports about a strange green deer, along with a strange ghost like bird." Kakashi told them, as they nodded. 'Deer zord! And Soul Bird!' Azalea screamed at herself while they were searching the fields.

Azalea slipped away from the group once she saw how deep they were in the searching so they didn't notice. "It has to be...They fit the description...Lets just hope it is..." She thought out loud, as a high pitch screeching noise made her look up. "Soul bird! Wait!" She called out as the bird looked back, and flew at her. "Soul bird, return to the Animarium! I'll find the deer zord! I promise!" I told it, as it just screeched, flying to the sky, and disappearing.

~Others~

They all looked at the green glowing bird disappear into the sky and headed towards the direction it came from. "Everyone quiet." Asuma shushed them, as they hid in the bushes. "Wait a minute...that's Azalea..." Sasuke whispered to the group as they spotted her in the open area. "I knew she was no good...probably rendezvousing with someone from a different village..." Sakura whispered harshly, as Sasuke glared at her, making her flinch. "She's not...she's a good person." Naruto said, as Shikamaru shushed them. "Quiet, she's talking."

"Deer! Where are you! I know you're here! Come out! Please!" Azalea shouted, making them look at her with a questioning look. "What is she doing? Does she now about theses things we are after?" Ino whispered to them, as they just shrugged and continued to watch. 'She has a lot of explaining to do.' Sasuke mentally noted, as he watched Azalea pull out a flute like instrument, and started playing a sweet, yet soothing song that sounds like it could stop an angry war.

Soon a low 'wooooahoooo' sound was heard from the forest across from the group and pink glowing eyes lit up from the forest darkness. "Deer!" Azalea sighed in relief as she saw the eyes. "What the? The only thing I can see are pink glowing eyes! Not a deer!" Sakura whispered in a yelling way. "Woooh wooooo woh ohhh!" The deer cried, as Azalea just sighed while smiling. "Alright, I'll sing it to you before you go. Promise me that you'll help the others take care of the place." Azalea told him, as he just nodded.

Azalea let out a big breathe before she started singing.

_Each day when the sun rises  
>I hurry from my sleep<br>I can't wait to greet you with my song_

_You are every kind of flower_  
><em><span>Every animal I see<span>_  
><em><span>You are nature full of grace and majesty<span>_

_From your skies, the snow gently falls to the earth_  
><em><span>From your trees the birds nest and play<span>_  
><em><span>From your ocean the fish school and travel the world<span>_

_Oh nature please don't ever go away_

_Each day when the sun rises_  
><em><span>I hurry from my sleep<span>_  
><em><span>I can't wait to greet you with my song<span>_

_You are every kind of flower_  
><em><span>Every animal I see<span>_

_You are nature full of grace and majesty_

"There. I promise that I will sing to you every morning once I find a way to get back to the Animarium." She promised him, as he just nodded. "Wooh woooah woh." It cried, as his green animal crystal flew into Azalea's open hands. "Psh, great. Thanks to you Sakura and Ino, we couldn't hear or see anything after that song." Shikamaru groaned, as they waited for Azalea in the fields where they were searching before.

"Hey, calling it a day?" She asked wile approaching to group. "Yeah, where were you?" Shikamaru asked, as she just scratched the back of her head. "I'm not sure, I was searching when I heard a bird screeching. Then it swooped down at me, making me back up, tripping over a tree root, hitting my head on a rock, knocking me out. When I woke up, i saw how late it was and ran back here." She lied while they others just nodded.

Sasuke and Azalea bid good bye to the others as they headed for home. "Sasuke, you alright? You seem kinda out of it." She waved a hand in front of his face. "Huh...Oh sorry, I was just thinking." He replied. The whole trip home was quiet, neither of them said a word.

"I'll make dinner once I get done taking a shower." She informed his, as she ran into the bathroom. "What are you hiding Azalea?" He thought out loud, as he stood under the rushing cold water. They ate dinner, which was pizza.

After that they just went to bed.

~Azalea Dream~

"Get on the Animarium! You are not staying! You'll be in danger if you do!" Merrick pushed me, as I just struggled to get away from his grip. "No! I can help!" I fought back, as I broke free from his grip. "How!" "I can fight! The legend of the seventh wonder warrior is me!" "But! Ugh fine! But this might be the last time you see me as me..." He told me, as I just nodded while following him.

"Merrick, where are we going?" I asked my brother as he led me through a creepy castle. "To get something that will defeat master Org." He replied as we entered a creepy room. I saw him walk over to a coffin like case and push the lid open. "No! You can't be doing what I think you are!" I whispered harshly as he grabbed the mask.

We made a run for it once Nayzor started shooting at us. "Please Merrick don't! There has to be another way!" I begged him, as he just looked at me with a please-forgive-me look. "Please Merrick..." I cried and yes, I actually started crying. "Take the wolf sister and the rest of your zords and go to the Animarium. Please, do that for me." He pleaded, as I just refused.

Then, one of the warriors that stayed behind to fight just had to run by. "Help me create a second Animarium for my sister since she's already to late to get on the other one." He told his friend. "Alright, but once she wakes up, she won't be able to go to the Animarium unless she finds the link to it from the world she's in." He replied, as Merrick just nodded. "I'm sorry Azalea."

"NO! MERRICK! MERRICK!"

~End of dream. Azalea~

"MERRICK!" I shot up from my bed, panting, and sweating. I also felt something wet flow down my face, my hand reached up and when I felt it, I noticed that they were my tears. A second later Sasuke walked in my room. "Azalea, is everything alright? I heard you screaming." He asked me, as he wiped my tears away with his thumb.

Then he sat on the bed and pulled me into his lap. "It's just a dream about something bad that happened when I was younger." I told him, as I buried my face into his chest. "Shh, shh, shh, it's alright, it was the past, and there's nothing to be worried about." He shushed me, as I just took a shaky breathe and nodded, agreeing with him. "Now come on, we have to get ready. We have to search that field for at least two more days til we can clarify it as safe and cleared." He told me while I looked at the clock, which read 7:30 am (duh).

After we got ready, ate breakfast, we left to the fields. "Wow, you guys are late!" Naruto shouted while pointing an accusing finger at us. "Sorry, we had a little talk." I told him in a quiet, yet loud enough for him to hear. "Um...K?" He replied in a weird freaking out way. "Alright, now that everyone is here. Lets get searching, today's the last day to search, so lets make it worth it." Kakashi-sensei told us as we all nodded.

'The last day.' I thought while parting some tree branches apart. "I wish I could be up there with you guys." I cried as I looked at the sky with salty tears streaming down my face. "!" I heard wolf's sad howl, making me cry harder. "I know I miss you to." I weep as I tried to wipe my tears away with the back of my hand. "You alright?" I heard TenTen ask me from behind me. "Huh. Oh I'm alright, just missing some close friends." I sniffled as she just hushed me and cheered me up.

"Well, this place is known as safe and cleared!" Gai yelled while showing all of us his famous thumbs up. Just then a gust of wind blew at us, making us shield ourselves with our arms and shut our eyes. "Nothing is ever safe for long. Keep this in mind. The second visit, the next one shall be the final and third, after that you'll see you're lost one." Zen Aku's haunting voice echoed with the wind. "I hate that wolf." I growled under my breathe as the wind stopped blowing.

"What does he mean by that?" Neji asked while moving his arms back to his side. "Either something bad is gonna happen on his third visit or something good. But knowing him, it's probably something bad." I answered his question. All of us said our good byes for the day and went home. The walk home was quiet between me and Sasuke. "Azalea, is there something you're hiding from us?" He asked me, as I just shrugged my shoulders. "I wouldn't call it lie, more of something that I will tell you when it's the right time." I replied with a small smile.

After we reached the house, both of us did our usual routine, I cooked us some spaghetti, and both of us went to bed. "Why am I thinking of Merrick all of a sudden?" I asked myself as I laid there in bed. "No matter, I just have to worry about Zen Aku right now. Could he be the one creating those orgs? But can a spirit even do that? Grrr...So many questions yet so little answers." I growled frustratedly while messing up my hair. "No matter, the answers will come eventually."


	3. Choosen

**Me: Here is another chapter ^_^  
>Sasuke: Yay I got my kiss so I don't care ^_^<br>Me: O.O  
>Sasuke: She owns nothing ^_^<strong>

* * *

><p>~Azalea~<p>

When morning came I woke up, did my usual routine, made some scrambled eggs with bacon for breakfast. A small surprised gasp escaped my lips as I felt a pair of arms snake around my waist from behind. "Morning Azalea." He whispered in my ear in a husky voice, making me shiver a bit as his hot breath hit me. "M-m-morning S-S-Sas-suke." I stuttered as I felt heat rise to my cheeks. "You know, you look real cute when you blush." He chuckled as I took in a shaky breath.

After an...um...exciting breakfast, we finally left for the training fields to discuss some matters which we're about to find out now. "Alright everyone, listen up! We are ordered to find-" But Kakashi-sensei got cut off by a dark chuckle. "Who? Me?" Zen Aku chuckled while I just let out a low growl. "You're going down- huh!" I cut Naruto off from his running by putting my left arm up. "No. If anyone is going to fight, it'll be me. This is my fight, so no one interfere." I growled loudly so that everyone could hear me.

"Alright Zen Aku, this is your 3rd visit! Who's the lost one that you're going to show me?" I half shouted as he just chuckled. "Ain't it obvious, it's your brother, he's on his way here as we speak. But while we wait, how about a **friendly** fight." He told me, empathizing the word 'friendly' with a light chuckle at the end. "Fine, challenge accepted." I smirked, getting into a fighting stance. "What? No suiting up?" He asked in an amused tone.

I just scowled a bit as I knew the others might know who I am now. Zen Aku just chuckled as he lowered his weapon. "Oh, so they don't know. Why not reveal it now 'cause once Merrick shows up *chuckle* I highly doubt you would be able to keep it. And what was that saying? Oh yeah, better now than later." He chuckled, as I just barred my teeth at him. "I hate you, you know that?" I growled while retreating back into a normal standing position. "Doesn't everybody?" He chuckled.

I inhaled and exhaled as I reached into my pocket with my right hand and pulled out my growl phone. "Wow! What's that? It's shiny yet weird!" Ino cooed with goo-goo eyes. "Well, you guys wanted to know what I kept from you guys, well now you'll find out." I smirked at the group while turning to look at them.

I flipped open the phone with my thumb, held it up to the left ear, pressed the button with my left index finger. "Wild Access!" I shouted. My left arm lashed forward with my palm forward while I moved my phone with my right hand so that it was at my right ear.

After I got suited up, I posed in my signature pose while yelling "Howling Lunar Wolf!" at the end. Then I took my helmet off, proving to them that it was me. "There, you wanted to know where I disappear to? *Smirk while eyes tear up* Well now you know...There, you guys happy...Just don't tell anyone..." I told them, as I put my helmet back on.

~Others~

"Wow, you were right Gai." Kakashi said in a shocked tone. "Who would've known that it was here." TenTen added, as everyone nodded, agreeing with her. "Well, lets just do what she told us, and not tell anyone. *Cough*Sakura and Ino*cough*" Sasuke told them, as Sakura and Ino just looked away in shame.

~No One~

Azalea charged at Zen Aku with her sword drawn. Both of them slashed at each other, some misses, some hits. Finally, she got thrown back but Sasuke caught her. "Thanks." She smiled behind the helmet. "Zen Aku, what are you doing?" A voice asked, as a boy that looked like Azalea showed up. "Power down." Azalea commanded as she dragged her hand down from her left shoulder to the ground. The wolf symbol picture thing on her suit glowed and her suit disappeared. "Merrick!" She gasped, as she ran up and tackled him down in a hug. "Azalea, I finally found you." He said in a relieved voice as he hugged her back.

Zen Aku just laughed while clapping. "How touching. Now I can get rid of both of you at once. Killing two birds with one stone." He laughed as he charged at them. "What? I thought he was with you?" Azalea asked her brother as he just shook his head. "I've been chasing him." He told her with a confused face. "No matter. Lets get rid of him, forever." She smirked, as the two siblings looked at each other and nodded their heads.

"Ready?" Merrick smirked, as she just rolled her eyes. "When have I haven't." She scoffed in a joking manner. Both of them got out their growl phones. "Wild Access!" They shouted simultaneously as they both got suited up. "Lunar Wolf!" Merrick shouted as he strike his signature pose. "Howling Lunar Wolf!" Azalea shouted whiel striking her signature pose.

"Lunar Cue saber mode! Hiya!" He charged at Zen Aku, landing a few hit on him before Merrick got thrown back towards Azalea, who got knocked over due to Merrick crashing into her. "Lets just deliver the final blow." Azalea suggested while calling out for her wolf bow. "Alright. Lunar Cue, break mode." He commanded while swinging his lunar cue, making a laser pool table appear, cutting across Zen Aku's stomach, trapping him. "Animal Spirit Bow...Fire!" Azalea shouted while Merrick shot his 3 animal crystals along with Azalea's wolf head arrow like final blow.

"NOOOOOOO!" Zen Aku cried out as he blew up. "Get ready to call out the wild zords." Merrick warned her as she nodded, and readied her arrow. "Aaaraaaagghhh! Time to destroy you annoying pests!" He growled while swinging his sword at them, making both of them duck down. "Wild zords! Descend!" The siblings shouted as the 7 zords came down from the Animarium. "Wait. Where did your zords came from?" Azalea asked, as she looked at his zords. "The Animarium? Where else?" He answered in a no duh tone. "Mine is from the main one, yours is the separate one we created. Don't worry, we'll get them to merge as one after we find the link." He told her as she nodded.

The two wolf zords started cuddling each other and telling each other how much they miss each other, how they are so happy. "Well, the wold siblings are back together." Azalea smiled behind her helmet. "Wild zords, combine!" They commanded as the zords combined and formed megazords. "PredaZord, up and running!" Merrick announced, as the PredaZord swung his alligator sword around a bit. "Alright, SacredZord ready to go!" She announced as soul bird descended from the Animarium. "Soul bird merge!" She commanded as the soul bird flew in the heart of the SacredZord.

Inside the SacredZord was a foggy platform for her to stand on with the soul bird flew above her with the five animal crystals in it's body. Also, instead of a platform controller, hers was more of a mimic thing. Azalea would stand inside and what ever she did, the megazord would do, like of she punched with her right hand, it would punch with its right hand. "Man, it's been ages since I've used it. Oh well guess I better get use to it." She sighed.

Azalea aimed a kick at Zen Aku which he easily caught. "Pathetic." He sneered as he threw her into the PredaZord, knocking them both down. "Arg! Shark Stab!" She shouted while punching Zen Aku with her right hand, which was the goblin shark zord who had an extended blade at the head.

Zen Aku easily dodged it and managed to land an upper cut, punching black lion's head straight on. Azalea stumbled back a bit, thus making the megazord stumble back also. "Crescent wave!" Zen Aku yelled while singing his blade that now glowed and shot crescent blades at them. The PredaZord survived the attack but unfortunately the SacredZord didn't as the five animals flew out and landed some where in the area. As for Azalea she fell down to the group. "AHHHHH! UMP!" She screamed as she hit the ground.

Azalea's wolf symbol on her suit glowed and her suit disappeared, earning a low growl from her. Azalea's zords were letting out weak growls/squeals/squawks while their eyes flashed slowly, indicating that they were blinking.

"A-A-Azalea are y-y-you alright?" Hinata gasped, as Azalea stood up slowly, staggering a bit. "Yeah I'll be fine." She shook her head while reaching for her crystal saber. "Deer zord descend!" She called out while holding the saber in the air. "WOOOOOH!" Deer cried as it ran down from the Animarium. "Deer trap shoot!" She commanded. The deer's antlers glowed as it sung its head back and forth, then a light in the shape of its antlers shot at Zen Aku, trapping his arms. "Merrick! Do it now!" Azalea yelled as the deer head butted Zen Aku, making him stumble a bit.

The PredaZord's gator mouth opened and a bright beam with a wolf like head at he front shot at Zen Aku. Zen Aku let out a final cry of pain as he blew up into nothing. "Way to go Merrick!" Azalea cheered while jumping up and down.

Merrick jumped out of the PredaZord and landed in front of the group. "Power down." He commanded as his suit disappeared. "There no more Zen Aku." He smiled, as Azalea just chuckled, and the wild zords got dismissed and went back to the Animarium.

Almost all the zords left, the only one that stayed was the deer zord. "What's wrong deer?" Azalea asked in a worried tone. "Woh Woooh Woo." It cried as Azalea petted the smaller form that it created. "Merrick, you still remember how to play?" She chuckled as the deer licked her cheek. "Why wouldn't I?" He scoffed as he looked at his flute for a while before play.

_Each day when the sun rises  
>I hurry from my sleep<br>I can't wait to greet you with my song_

_You are every kind of flower_  
><em>Every animal I see<em>  
><em>You are nature full of grace and majesty<em>

_From your skies, the snow gently falls to the earth_  
><em>From your trees the birds nest and play<em>  
><em>From your ocean the fish school and travel the world<em>

_Oh nature please don't ever go away_

_Each day when the sun rises_  
><em>I hurry from my sleep<em>  
><em>I can't wait to greet you with my song<em>

_You are every kind of flower_  
><em>Every animal I see<em>

_You are nature full of grace and majesty_

"I'll see you later than." She bid fare well as the smaller deer disappeared, and the deer zord went back to the Animarium. "Wait, so what about the other rangers?" Azalea asked Merrick as he just took out 5 wild phones (I'm gonna call it that from now on). "They were destroyed when they were protecting the portal from master org. But they did succeed, master Org never made it through, neither did any of the generals, the only thing that made it through were org spirits." He told her as she slowly grabbed one of the wild phones. "I can hear them, the zords sad cries." She whimpered while putting the phone back in Merrick's hand.

"Reeeow!" A high sharp pitch growling sound was made as the white tiger zord stepped out from the bushes. Azalea smiled while the white tiger approached the group. "The white tiger has chosen." Was all she said as the group looked at her with a confused expression. "The thing about rangers is that they don't chose, they get chosen. Thus what you're seeing right now, the white tiger has found the rightful owner." She explain while the white tiger slowly approached the girls. "Hope it chooses me! Than I'll be strong and Sasuke will like me!" The fan girls squealed while me and Merrick covered our ears.

White tiger stopped in front of Hinata, sat down, and bowed her head. "Hinata, it choose you. A kind heart, caring, soft, gentle, shy, yet lots of strength hidden somewhere inside of you. Just like the white tiger, you're the noble tiger." Azalea said in a trance like way, as the white tiger roared while its body glowed. All the glowing light collected til it formed a crystal a size of a golf ball in Hinata's open hands. "WHAT!" Both of the crazy fan girls shouted, making every cover their ears. "How come it didn't chose me! I fit that description perfectly!" Both of them shouted, making everyone laugh. "How many are there suppose to be?" Neji asked when everyone calmed down. "Not including me and my brother. Five rangers total. Red, yellow, blue, white, and black." She giggled 'cause she stilled hasn't calmed down.

"The red ranger, the blazing lion. Brave, strong, a natural born leader, willing to sacrifice everything for the safety of the animal zords, yet stubborn and doesn't listen sometimes. Leader of the rangers, controller of the red lion zord

The yellow ranger, the soaring eagle. Brave and bold, yet tend to charge into battle head first with out plan or strategy, also likes to ends things quick and fast. Controller of the yellow eagle zord.

The blue ranger, the surging. Swift, cunning, silent, and always wait for the right time to strike, just like a shark in the ocean catching it's prey. But can be reckless sometimes and tends to stray from the group. Controller of the blue shark.

I already explained the white tiger so no need for that.

And last but not least, the black ranger, the iron bison. A heart, will, and spirit of iron, tough, and strong. Hard headed and tends to jump into something with out thinking. A determined warrior, controller of the black bison.

Those are the five ancient warriors." Azalea explained to them while they looked at her in an astonished way.

Just then a bellowing sound, along with a bird screeching, and low metal scrapping like sound echoed throughout the forest. "Wow, four in a day. That's a record." She chuckled, as a blue shark, a black bison, and an eagle with a gold head and tail white wings with gold trim and black body, emerged from the forest. The eagle circled TenTen as it's animal crystal descended from its body to TenTen's hand. While the bison stood in front of Sasuke and its animal crystal floated into his hand, as for the shark who swam above Neji's head, the same thing happen with him like it did with TenTen.

"HOW COME WE DIDN'T GET PICKED!" Ino and Sakura wailed while trying to catch the mini zords. "Puh-lease, I wouldn't chose you guys even if the world was gonna end." Azalea rolled her eyes while everyone laughed. Azalea tossed them their wild phones as when they zords returned to the Animarium. "You guys already know what orgs look like so just fight those, if they turn big, leave them to me and Merrick 'cause you guys can't form the Megazord til you guys have all 5 members." Azalea told them as they just nodded. "Oh one more thing, tell no one, and I mean no one." Merrick told them while they just nodded.

Soon everyone was leaving to do their missions, leaving the 7 rangers to themselves. "Alright, lets get down somethings you can and can't do." Azalea smirked while the group groaned at the news. "No bragging or telling anyone, no trading colors, always and I mean always be there when an org attacks, don't be reckless with this new power. You can still get hurt except it's not as bad as getting hurt without the suit. I don't know about the bleeding policy so...umm...yeah." Then it was Merrick's turn to jump in. "Instead of savage cycles there are wild riders. They're pretty awesome actually, you just say 'Wild Rider' and the animal's name at the end of it, but the animal has to be from the Animarium. Here, I'll show you." He stepped up front.

Merrick half shouted 'Wild rider wolf' and a loud howl was heard as a miniature version of the silver wolf zord, that was a size of a horse came down from the Animarium, and halted in front of Merrick. The others watched as Merrick mounted the wolf and rode around the area. "But some of then can go on more than one terrain. Like the shark zords, they can travel...well...not on land technically...but more of in the air? I'm not sure what you call it but it can travel in water as well." He told them, as he dismissed the wolf.

They whole group just practiced with their weapons, planned some techniques, and that's all they did. After that they went home and such. "I don't care as long as the orgs don't attack at night." Sasuke grumbled as he looked at the moon. "We really won't know when they attack so for all we know it could be 3 in the morning." Azalea shrugged while the two guys groan in annoyance. Once they got home, they ate, did their usual routine, and went to bed.

* * *

><p>That's it for this chapter ^_^<p> 


End file.
